duttpandafandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan
Gohan (孫悟飯, Son Gohan) is the elder son of the series' primary protagonist Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl and father to Pan. Gohan is the first hybrid (half-Earthling, half-Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Unlike his father, Gohan lacks a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Gohan fights alongside the Z Fighters in the defense of Earth for much of his life. He eventually settles down with a family at the end of Dragon Ball Z, opting for the life of a scholar instead, although after a while, he realized the importance of maintaining his power to regulate justice. He is a patriotic, kind hearted and sensitive man who never mishandles his pwoer for his selfish ideals or thoughts. As a child, he had wanted to be a scholar by his own will and due to the wishes of his mother. He grew up to become an educated scholar with an expertise in multiple subjects like neuroscience, astronomy and space science. He went on to write many books about life force energy, ki and the mystics of the world. Personality As a child, Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child who lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit, so he had to utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventures. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero, though he dislikes receiving the fame and attention that comes with being a hero and prefers to keep a low profile. This is evident when he didn't acknowledge Cell's defeat at his hands to the public after Mr. Satan falsely took credibility for it. During the Zen Exhibition Match, he admitted that his Saiyan half was getting excited from the challenge shown by Toppo of Universe 11, demonstrating that he actually does enjoy fighting. It is possible that he prefers not to fight due to the many gruesome and painful fights he experienced in the past, and because of these battles, Gohan has negative emotions associated with fighting. As commented by Piccolo, after Gohan transforms to his ultimate form to fight Buu is shown to be arrogant, and often to let his guard down. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. While Gohan does care about his mother, he like his father has a fear of her temper to the point in Dragon Ball Super he informs his mother that Goku planned to leave to train under Whis, stating that he had to tell her for his own safety, though fortunately Chi-Chi surprisingly calmed down after Goku left with Whis. However Gohan will defy his mother if it is important as he tells his mother off after she refuses to let him go to Namek to revive Piccolo using the Namekian Dragon Balls, due to feeling responsible for Piccolo's death at the hands of Nappa. After the battle with Cell, Gohan gives up martial arts to focus on his studies and only resumed his training at the behest of his little brother Goten. Although he acknowledged he had fallen out of practice and lacked the fighting expertise of his father and Vegeta, Gohan gave all that he had as he fought Majin Buu and was eager to kill Buu for murdering his family and friends. In the years to come, he continued to train on-and-off while having a career and being a family man. He marries Videl, with whom he fell in love despite her being Mr. Satan's daughter, and has a daughter named Pan. Gohan proves to be a loving husband and doting father who takes delight in lavishing his daughter with attention and affection. Appearance Kid-gohan.png Son_Gohan_Teen.png gohan_render_especial_1_by_aliensurxx-d5payct.png The_great_saiyaman.png Gohan's appearance changes drastically through Dragon Ball Z, due to the fact that the series starts out with him as a child and ends when he is fully grown, married, and with a child of his own. But Gohan's basic physical appearance pretty much stays the same through the course of the series. Gohan has black hair and black eyes. He has his father's facial features, and also has his mother's light peach complexion rather than his father's light tan. When Gohan is first introduced, he wears a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and the Four-Star Dragon Ball attached to his hat, the same Dragon Ball in which Goku believed that his grandpa's spirit resided. Before he transforms into Great Ape and mostly appears in the ending theme of the anime, Gohan wears While training with Piccolo, he wears an outfit similar to Goku's original, with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) King Piccolo wore after he reverted to his human form from his Great Ape form and his tail was removed also by Piccolo until it grows back during his fight against Vegeta. After training with Piccolo, he has a mullet-type haircut and dons a similar attire to the Namek warrior which he continues to wear until the end of the Captain Ginyu Saga, after which he wears Battle Armor given to him by Vegeta. He would continue to wear clothing similar to Piccolo's for the majority of his childhood, but his hair trended closer to his father's wild self-cut style. During the Androids Saga, he now has long hair and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Saiyan Saga and the Frieza Saga, but now wears black kung-fu shoes and white shin guards instead of brown grass shoes. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he begins wearing Saiyan training gear. After leaving the Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller (roughly Krillin's height), and also quite muscularly developed for his age. He reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games, with the addition of Piccolo's white cape and weighted shoulder pads. During this time his hair is spiky much like Goku's. As a teenager, he is similar in height to his father. His hair is much shorter and stands on end in a spiky formation, with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. Having slacked off on his training, he is fairly thinner and his built has become noticeably leaner. He alternates between a school uniform, his Great Saiyaman costume, a blue gi similar to the Piccolo clothing (except larger in size), a replica of the gi his father Goku wore while he was alive. His obi, wrist bands and shin guards are red but in the movie Broly: The Second Coming, His shin guards are reverted to white. During the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. In his fight against Super Buu and reuniting with his father and Vegeta after they defeated Kid Buu, Gohan wears an outfit identical to his father, Goku's and his outfit in the movie Bojack Unbound. At the party for the celebration of the defeat of Kid Buu, he wears a blue suit as part of his formal clothing. All Great Saiyaman costume were made by Bulma. The costume initially consists of a green tunic, black tights, white gloves and boots similar to those used in Battle Armor uniform, a red cape, and an orange-and-black helmet with a visor. Because the rules of the World Martial Arts Tournament forbid any type of armor, Gohan swapped out the helmet in favor of a white bandana and sunglasses, similar to the hero of the 1960s TV show Kaiketsu Harimao. He maintained the sunglasses and bandana look for the Saiyaman identity after the defeat of Kid Buu, and subsequently abandoned the red cape. Transformations & States Great Ape This transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) looks directly at a full moon, or something that simulates its effects, such as a Saiyan Power Ball. The result is the waves from the moon stimulating a gland in their tails, enabling a seemingly unavoidable transformation. This is a complete genetic transformation, so it greatly affects Gohan's mental state. Because Gohan never had any proper training, Gohan loses all form of mental control, becoming a primal beast. However, during his fight against Vegeta, Goku's words were able to reach Gohan enough to regain some of his rational thought and focus on his real enemy. Gohan only transforms into this state three times throughout the series, twice while he was training with Piccolo, and one final time when fighting Vegeta, the final of which Gohan was able to regain some rational control of himself thanks to Goku's interventions. He also transforms into this state the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might when the main villain Turles creates a Power Ball and forces Gohan to see it, transforming him into a Great Ape. Great Ape Gohan gains some rational control over this form when Icarus intervenes, and he eventually ends up specifically targeting Turles after the latter shot Icarus down. He later has his tail cut off by Goku, returning him to normal. Gohan is the only known Saiyan/Human hybrid to ever achieve this transformation, due to having been born with a Saiyan tail. Super Saiyan Gohan became a Super Saiyan at nine years of age (if including the 10 and a half months spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber since he came out earlier by 3 hours; he was almost at the physical age of ten), during the intense training he endured with his father to help him ascend. Gohan was the youngest to appear as a Super Saiyan until the appearance of his brother, Goten, who accesses the state effortlessly at seven years old. In this state, Gohan was called the Gold Fighter by the residents of Satan City during the Great Saiyaman Saga. After Gohan has his potential unlocked by Old Kai, his Super Saiyan form became much stronger due to his base form having powered up. He retrained with Piccolo and regained his power and uses this form to fight and defeat Watagash. This form's full power was shown while he was sparring with Goku, where he was able to fight evenly with his dad who was also a Super Saiyan with the power of God. The power was showed off more during his battle with Lavender, even while blind Gohan is able to use the ki he gives off like a radar, allowing Gohan to fight and overwhelm Lavender in this state, even while dying and his body rotting from poison. When he fought Piccolo prior to the Tournament of Power, Piccolo was able to easily overcome Gohan in this form. This transformation increases his power 50 fold than his base. He is also the youngest Saiyan to fully master the Super Saiyan transformation and unlock it's full power, while Goten and Trunks achieved their Super Saiyan transformations through pre-coded hereditary genes and haven't actually gotten near to actually mastering it. (Krillin theorizes that it was quite easy for Goten and Trunks to activate this power because both Goku and Vegeta were in their Super Saiyan modes while having intercourse with their respective wives, which suggestively, by Vegeta's tsundere ''response, is deemed to be actually true.) The limits of the Super Saiyan transformation were pushed even further with the introduction of Cell. With the basic Super Saiyan form now unable to combat the power of the Androids, Goku advises training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber because he believes that there is a way to ascend past the normal limitations of an untrained Super Saiyan, and in doing so would make them strong enough to take down the Androids. By the time Cell had reached his Perfect Form after absorbing both the Androids, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Goku, and Gohan had all spent time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, advancing to new Super Saiyan forms. The Super Saiyan's standard output of power would be outclassed by the second and third stages. Unlike Vegeta and Future Trunks who made use of these stages (which either consumes one's energy rapidly and produce an increasingly higher level of strain, or reduce the Saiyan's speed to nil, with the latter doing both), Goku and Gohan work to perfect the initial transformation after deciding that it was the best form to use overall, prompting their transition into Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, the concept of making the Super Saiyan form no different in energy output and strain than the basic form of the user's body. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan was the first and the youngest character in the series to reach Super Saiyan 2, achieving it at the age of 9. This occurred when his dormant power was fully awakened through his rage at Perfect Cell for hurting his friends and killing the peaceful Android 16 (though it was revealed in an anime-only flashback by Goku that Gohan actually achieved the transformed state while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but was too exhausted to maintain the form). While in this form, Gohan's hair stands straight up with the exception of one lock that hangs down, and he is surrounded by aura electricity all the times. One thing is quite noticeable when he in particular manifests this transformation: his nature is prone to complete change, giving him an almost sadistic sense of mind. This is completely opposite of his natural reluctance and innocence when he is not transformed. The most noted example of this happening is his desire to watch Perfect Cell suffer before he was going to kill him, while prior to ascending to Super Saiyan 2, he made it quite clear that he did not want to hurt or even fight Cell, let alone kill him. Seven years later, he uses it during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament when Kibito asked him to demonstrate his Super Saiyan powers so that they may lure out Babidi's men; he instead makes the full jump to Super Saiyan 2, only to have Shin paralyze him so that his power may be drained (and subsequently returned, by Kibito) as to lure out Spopovich and Yamu, and lead them towards Babidi's spaceship. When Gohan makes a jump to Super Saiyan 2, his hair grows longer around the sides and a bit at the top, similar to regular Super Saiyan, with the exception that his hair stands up more, gets more spiky and he gains one hair bang instead of two. He also fights Majin Buu in this form, but loses and is nearly killed. But when Gohan fought Majin Buu he was weaker than when he fought Cell. After training with the Z Sword he grew much stronger as he was able to wield the sword perfectly in his base form not needing to transform raising his base power so that when he transforms into a Super Saiyan 1 or 2 his power would increase making him stronger. After training with the Z Sword, Shin believes Super Saiyan 2 Gohan can beat Majin Buu. Prior to the start of the Tournament of Power Piccolo and Gohan are sparring, with Piccolo's intentions of re-awakening Gohan's true power. Gohan for a time fought at Super Saiyan 2 but was still no challenge for Piccolo, who managed to choke him to near death. Potential Unleashed This power-up is when the full extent of his dormant capacities are released. It was achieved during the Fusion Saga and with this power Gohan is referred to as Ultimate Gohan (アルティメット悟飯; Arutimetto Gohan). This power up was achieved by a special ceremony performed by Old Kai. Although technically this ability is not exclusive to Gohan alone as the ceremony can be used to unlock anyone's sleeping powers, his was unusual in the amount of time it took to unlock due to his amazing potential. Thanks to his potential unlock, his base form becomes much stronger - eclipsing that of Gotenks in equivalent forms - and thus his Super Saiyan form powers up as well, with his Super Saiyan form's appearance also altering slightly. However, Elder Kai and later, Whis, states that this ritual only opened his evolution hack set and left him to unleash his full physical potential, meaning through training, he was only able to unleash the dormant powers within his body. Thanks to Old Kai's Unlock Ability, Gohan is capable of pushing his power past his normal levels via his Potential Unleashed state, becoming '''Ultimate Gohan' (アルティメット悟飯; Arutimetto Gohan). When Gohan first entering this state his power had become even greater than his (hypothetical) Super Saiyan 3 form. He is also known as Mightiest Warrior and Strongest Warrior in this state. Gohan activates this ability in a similar fashion to the Super Saiyan transformation and subtle differences are present, including more pronounced facial features including narrowed eyes and a serious look, and a large, white aura. Initially, Gohan is much stronger than the likes of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) and was able to put up an even fight against Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed). Due to the sheer power of his fully unleashed physical potential, he is also called Mystic Gohan. Super Saiyan God After it was revealed that his Mystic/Ultimate Form only seeps out every last bit of the potential in his physical body, Gohan learns that he can go further beyond by tapping into his absolute potential, through seeking the powers of the God, which means mastery of spirit, mind and body. Since he took a part in the Hafuri Ritual used to turn Goku into a Super Saiyan God, Gohan had a taste of that godly power, and through mind training and inner peace sessions with Piccolo, he got a lock of the godly energies residing within his vessel, however, since he was never able to get control over god ki and only seemed to have possession of it but not mastery nor reaching a new state, Piccolo handed his training sessions over to Goku, who took him to a distant planet and teached him how to tap into the divine powers of the Super Saiyan God and taught him to master it.His body and soul merged to recreate an entirely different vessel so that he transcends into a god through his bloodline. However, he decided that dropping out of his godly vessel and rearranging his soul into his physical vessel would prove to be a very difficult and lengthy process for him for most of the time. In his Super Saiyan God form, he became 700x time more stronger than his base, which is comparatively lower than Goku's Super Saiyan God state, the reasoning being the lesser godly energies he obtained from his father due to being a half-blood Saiyan/human. In his Super Saiyan God state, he is also very destructive and has a lot of powers. At his full strength as a Super Saiyan God, he is 750x more powerful than his base, which is the starting power of his next stage in divine progression. He only uses the Super Saiyan God state against Goku during his training sessions with him and immediately finds a resolution through his new transformation after realizing his discomfort with this divine state. In this state, his body has no visible change except for his aura, which takes on a godly white ki. Mystic God Due to his problem of vessel exchanges after dropping out of his godly state, he decided to find a resolution. So he decides to combine his godly state with his ultimate/mystic form. The combination of his peak physical condition and mastered divinity causes him to reach his own version of the Mastered Super Saiyan God form. This form is called the Mystic God. The white ki embed to his hair and that surrounds his body represents perfection and purity and light. This form is also called as the Ultimate God. In this state, he is approximately at the strength of a Super Saiyan God Goku, which means he is 750x stronger than his base. At his absolute full power, he can go toe to toe with a Super Saiyan Blue/Mastered Super Saiyan God, and even, with maximum concentration, surpass them. Rather than tapping into the godly energies that are left in his vessel, he absorbed it entirely in addition with his ultimate state and made this a separate transformation, meaning that, now, he can only utilise his godly energy, while in this form, however, he can heavily supress the consumption of his divine ki, having been shown to use only 5% of his powers against enemies just to take the advantage of divine ki to materialize supernatural forces while still retaining the strength of his usual base form, therefore minimising loss of energy and stamina. While using under 50% of his power, in his heavily supressed state, only his ki is white and has an angelic aura, and his hair remains the same as his Ultimate form, but if he goes beyond that, his hair is visible as white, due to the godly aura's overwhelming presence around him. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Heroes Category:Characters